Best Friends? Chapter 3
by machix227
Summary: Sorry, its so short! Enjoy!


"Dem! Demyx come back here, lemmie explain!" the door slammed in front of Zexion's face. He shook his head.

_I'm such an idiot_, Zexion thought, reaching into his pocket, for his cell phone. Quickly he dialed Demyx's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Demyx, please come back. I'm sorry- I didn't mean to. It was just... Please, demy? Call me back, I…" he paused thinking about what he was going to say "I want you to call me back, please" He recovered quickly.

He shoved the phone back into his pocket, with more force then needed.

"What's going on out here?" Axel asked, peaking his head out of his room. His hair was messier then usual.

"Demyx got mad at me and stormed out"

"Demyx is capable of 'storming' out?"

"Well…not really…but, ya know."

Axel slipped out of the door way, and walked over to the couch, while yanking a shirt on. "What did you do this time?" he yawned

"Nothing. Well…." Zexion began to laugh "Demyx brought his sitar over, cuz he said he wanted to show me something. And well…he wrote me a song, I guess, and when he started to play…I sorta laughed."

"You're horrible" axel snorted.

"It was adorable, I couldn't help it" Zexion rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

It grew quiet and Zexion suddenly realized that he hadn't heard Roxas leave at all during the night. He slowly turned to look at Axel

"Is Roxas still here?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

Axle's cheeks got red "Maybe. What's it to you?"

Zexion shrugged "Nothing, just wondering." He had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that Demyx might not ever forgive him. And the fact that Zexion seemed incapable of telling the one person in the world that he ever wanted to love, that he loved him.

Just as Zexion was about to give up all hope of ever hearing from the boy he loved, The door to the apartment opened, and Demyx stepped in. "Forgot my Sitar." he mumbled walking towards the couch where it was resting. His mullet was messier then usual, and his nose was red. He had most definitely been crying. Zexion's heart nearly stopped when he saw this.

Demyx reached his hand out to grab the sitar, and Zexion simultaneously flung himself off of the couch, and onto his knees, grabbing Demyx's outstretched hand.

"Love, listen to me, please" He begged, holding Demyx's hand to his forehead, "I…I" he paused and looked up into Demyx's eyes. He wanted to tell him that he loved him. He had wanted to since the day they met, but for some reason, every time he tried, the words crumbled in his mouth. "I don't want to fight; I can't stand seeing you so upset. I…I really care for you. Demy, please. Please, forgive me"

Demyx's eyes were tearing up, "Zexy…I…I'm sorry for just leaving. You just hurt me, ya know?"

"I know, I'm sorry. Please" Zexion begged

"I love you, Zex. More then anything"

Zexion stood up and pulled Demyx into him, "Please, forgive me. I don't know what I'd do without you"

Demyx wiped his eyes, "Zexy, you know I'll forgive you"

"But can I forgive myself?" Zexion sighed.

Demyx pulled Zexion's face to his, and kissed him, harder and more passionately then he had ever kissed him before. "I forgive you. And that's what matters" he said, pulling away slightly.

"Please. Don't ever leave me again, Dem" Zexion said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Promise, you won't ever leave me too, Zexy? Because…. I love you" Demyx looked back into the blue haired mans eyes, searching for some sort of confirmation that he felt the same

Zexion swallowed hard. This was his chance. His opportune moment to say the very thing he had been waiting to say all this time!

"Demyx, I've got you right where I want you. And I have no intention of ever letting you go."

Demyx kissed Zexion lightly.

"And ya wanna know what Dem?"

Demyx raised an eyebrow "What's that?"

Zexion took a deep breath, "I love you more then you will ever be able to comprehend"

Demyx's face lit up. He practically tackled Zexion down onto the couch. Axel managed to jump up and out of the way just in time.

* * *

Axel managed to leave the room without either of his friends noticing. Not that they'd be noting much but themselves for the next few hours, but still.

He went back into his bedroom where Roxas was fast asleep. He crept back into bed, trying not to wake him. Slowly, he wound his arm around Roxas' waist.

"Your hands are cold, Jerk" Roxas mumbled

Axel laughed slightly, "I'm sorry for waking you"

"You should be!" Roxas grumbled turning over to face him

"Can I make it up to you?" Axel breathed, sliding himself even closer to Roxas

"No. You can let me go back to sleep"

"You're very difficult when your tired, aren't you?"

"I'm going to hurt you Axel. Let. Me. Go. Back. To. Sleep."

Axel laughed a little louder this time "You're cute when you're angry"

Roxas punched Axel in the shoulder as hard as he could.

"Oh. Ow. That hurt so bad" Axel mocked "Looks like your going to have to kiss it better now, Roxy"

"No" Roxas said, rolling over, so that his back was to Axel.

Axel pulled himself up onto one arm "I can be very persuasive, Roxy" he breathed into his ear

Roxas closed his eyes, and angrily muttered something incoherent.

Axel began kissing Roxas' neck.

"Stop" Roxas whined "I wanna sleep"

Axel made his way up to Roxas' lips. This time, Roxas responded the way Axel had intended, kissing him back forcefully. Roxas rolled over so that he was on top of Axel now. Axel pulled away. "I'm sorry, I believe you asked me to stop" he said, pushing Roxas away

"You're a dick" Roxas said, giving him a dirty look

"I love you" Axel laughed, pulling Roxas back down to him.


End file.
